The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
In recent years, image forming apparatuses and printers have a function of setting a power saving state (also referred to below as a power saving mode) by for example turning off a power source for some devices therein in order to reduce electric power consumption. However, in a situation in which a user uses such an image forming apparatus in the power saving mode, the user needs to release the power saving mode through manual touch panel input or manual key input. In order to save the user the burden of such a release operation, the following technique using a motion sensor has been proposed. In an image forming apparatus, when a sensor including a pyroelectric sensor and a plurality of lenses detects a user approaching the image forming apparatus, the mode of the image forming apparatus reverts to a normal mode from the power saving mode through release of the power saving mode.